


Reunited

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Spoilers for The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: In which the Doctor finally gets a hug and a nap.Spoilers for The Timeless Children.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 44
Kudos: 289





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted a little while ago that i couldn't wait for s12 to end so I could write a fic in which 13 gets a cuddle and a nap, preferably both at once and preferably both from Yaz. This is that fic. It ends slightly differently from the episode, for obvious reasons.
> 
> Written super super quickly and after a bit of alcohol so it's a bit naff, but I just HAD to after that very subtext-heavy episode. I loved it. I hope you enjoyed it too!

Walking through the boundary had taken all of Yasmin Khan's nerve. She had no idea what lay on the other side, other than the Doctor, but that very thought was enough to propel her forward into the unknown. Graham's words echoed in her mind as she drew on every fibre of her courage and imagined what the Doctor would do in the same situation.

_"I want you to know….I think you're such an impressive young woman. Never thrown by anything. Always fighting."_

And now, she had to fight for the Doctor.

They emerged successfully on the other side and into chaos. 

"We're never going to find her in this lot," Graham commented, but Yaz wasn't having any of it.

"Yes, we are. We're going to find her and we're going to rescue her."

She tried not to think too closely about the ruins in front of them. Yaz didn't even know if the Doctor was still alive but she had to hope so. She was impossible; she could survive anything, but part of Yaz couldn't help but think the odds were stacked against them. 

"Come on," she muttered, brushing the ash from her arms. She wondered how long it had been falling. 

"Blimey. I can’t believe this is the Doctor's home," Graham continued, stumbling over some rubble. Ryan held out a hand to steady him. 

"Maybe that's why she didn't take us," Ryan suggested, and Yaz knew that he was right. She tried to think about all the times she'd asked to visit and kicked herself; no wonder the Doctor had shut down the moment she brought it up. 

Yaz coughed, feeling a sour taste in her mouth. They needed to get away from this place as soon as they could, but they certainly weren't leaving without the Doctor. Yaz picked up the pace, barely acknowledging the others behind her as their search continued to turn up nothing. An increasing sense of desperation made Yaz start to panic that they never would find her.

So, when they turned a corner and Yaz saw the Doctor slumped on the floor, she couldn't believe their luck. 

"Doctor!" she called, running immediately to her. The Doctor didn't stir and Yaz felt her heart in her throat. She couldn't be dead. They couldn't have come this far for her to be dead. 

Yaz collapsed to her knees, fingers searching out the Doctor's pulse at her wrist. She could have sobbed with relief when she felt the steady rhythm against her fingers - two steady beats - the closest contact they'd ever had. Reluctantly she let go of the Doctor's hand as she stirred, barely noticing that Ryan and Graham had joined her by their downed friend's side.

The Doctor's eyes slid closed as a genuine smile tugged at her lips. She looked exhausted, Yaz realised. 

"My fam. My Yaz."

Yaz tried to calm the thudding in her chest at the sentiment and helped the Doctor upright as she regained her senses. 

"Take it easy, Doctor," she warned, watching her warily. She had no idea what had happened but the Doctor was worse for wear.

"Are we having a party?"

Yaz looked around the room. There might well be a few people there but the Doctor was alarmingly disorientated. 

"How many people do you think are here? How many fingers am I holding up?"

The Doctor grasped hold of Yaz's hand as she waved it in front of her and Yaz ignored how nice it felt, despite the circumstances. 

"Doesn't matter, Yaz. No time to be tired. Still work to do out there."

She smiled wryly and despite the fatigue pinching her features, she was beautiful. 

Yaz sighed, worried sick but unable to resist the Doctor when she looked like that.

"Come on, then. Let's get to work."

* * *

Except their work together was cut short. Yaz couldn't follow the Doctor where she needed to go, despite her best efforts to stop her. She had been sure there would be another way after all they'd been through, but there wasn't, and the Doctor had to do it alone. So much so that she had pleaded with Yaz to let her go, and at that very moment Yaz considered telling her exactly how she felt. But the look in the Doctor’s eye had made her pause. 

The look in the Doctor’s eye suggested she already knew. 

The look in the Doctor’s eye suggested she felt the same. 

It left Yaz floored, utterly speechless, helpless to do anything but watch as the Doctor turned her heel and walked out of her life. 

Yaz held back. Her chest physically ached from the effort of trying not to break down then and there, but it was getting harder and harder to keep it together. They were going home, to safety, and she had to assume the Doctor would be alright. It was a false hope, Yaz knew that deep down, but she clung to it. It was all she had left.

When Ko Sharmus had upped and left, Yaz had offered a half-hearted protest. It was too little, too late; he said he'd send the Doctor back but there were no guarantees and before she could even contemplate staying, the TARDIS had taken them to safety. 

Yaz should be thankful; she knew she should, but instead she felt empty. They were home but where was the Doctor? Alone in some distant part of the universe, or worse….

Yaz felt a tear escape as she stepped out of the front door and into a quiet cul-de-sac. It didn't feel real. 

"Yaz-"

Ryan tried to console her but Yaz was having none of it.

“Ryan, don’t. Don’t talk to me.”

He hung his head and Graham stepped between them, sensing tension brewing. 

“She got us home. But what happens to her?”

Ryan sensibly opted to keep his mouth shut and Graham - wonderful, kind Graham - had offered some words of comfort but they fell on deaf ears. Yaz nodded her head at the appropriate moments, eyes scanning the horizon for signs of the Doctor following them. After several minutes had passed, Graham gently suggested they leave, but Yaz refused. 

“Just a moment longer. Just in case.”

“Yaz, love. The Doc, she…”

Graham faltered as a familiar sound registered. Yaz heard it, too, and Ryan, judging by the expression of shock on his face. 

“No way,” he muttered, but Yaz ignored him. She could start to see the outline of a familiar blue box at the end of the road and she stepped towards it, then started to run as it became more solid. More real. Surely, if the TARDIS was there…

The Doctor stepped out of the doors and Yaz gave barely a second thought to her plan of action before she slowed just enough to wrap the Doctor in the firmest hug she’d ever given. They’d never hugged before and Yaz felt the Doctor tense in her arms, but only for a brief second; then, she relaxed into the contact and Yaz felt warmth blossom in her chest as careful hands came to rest on her back. 

“Oh my god,” Yaz muttered. “You’re here.”

“Course I’m here,” the Doctor replied, like it was obvious. “Who else would you be hugging?”

Yaz pulled back, swiping at her cheeks. The Doctor regarded her fondly for a second before tracing a thumb over the damp skin. 

“I hope those are happy tears,” she queried, frowning slightly. 

“You idiot, of course they are,” Yaz replied, giddy with relief. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Here I am,” the Doctor replied. 

“Here you are,” Yaz sighed, wrapping her fingers around the Doctor’s braces and tugging her close enough for their lips to meet. 

She could feel the Doctor’s gasp against her mouth and only mild resistance before she melted into the contact, holding Yaz against her. 

Distantly, Yaz heard Graham clearing his throat. She’d forgotten they had an audience and reluctantly pulled away, embarrassed. 

“We'll leave you to it eh?” he smiled. “Fancy a bite?” He turned to Ravio and Yaz was sure she didn’t imagine the way they looked at one another. “I don't know about you but I'm hungry.”

“When are you not, granddad,” Ryan said, laughing when Graham started to protest. “Bye, Yaz. Doctor. We’ll see you later. Much, much later.” 

Yaz would have kicked him when he winked at them but he wisely kept his distance. 

“Why much later? What are they planning to eat? Humans don’t quite do meals on the same scale as the Ravellans, they have 47-course banquets that-”

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Yaz?” The Doctor seemed so genuinely unaware of what Ryan had been hinting at that Yaz couldn’t quite bring herself to say the words aloud. 

“It’s ok. Don’t worry.”

The Doctor tilted her head, reading between the lines. She didn't do that very often and Yaz was grateful she dropped the subject.

“It’s been a very long day, hasn’t it?”

The Doctor’s honesty took Yaz by surprise. Even though she had dark shadows under her eyes, there was something of their old sparkle to them and it filled Yaz with hope. Hope that things might be okay, after everything that had happened.

“What would you like to do? I mean, I’m not averse to a bit of travelling. I don’t know about you, but I could do with a breather first.”

“A rest was exactly what I had in mind,” Yaz smiled, taking the liberty of reaching for the Doctor’s hand. Their hands fit well together, palms meeting snugly and leaving no space between them. 

“And maybe a change of clothes. You’re so dusty,” Yaz continued, taking in the state of the Doctor’s clothing. “Come on. You can borrow some of mine.”

Yaz didn’t wait for the Doctor to reply but instead tugged her inside, relieved to be back in familiar territory. It had felt like weeks since she’d been inside the TARDIS and it felt nice to be somewhere that reminded her of the Doctor.

“What happened to you, anyway?” Yaz asked, leading the Doctor to her room. 

“I’m still trying to figure it out, really. It’s given me a bit of a headache, to tell you the truth.”

They’d reached Yaz’s room by this point and Yaz nudged the Doctor inside, realising with a start that this was the first time they’d been in her room together. Or any bedroom, despite a couple of close calls during their travels. Faced with a scenario she’d only dreamed about thus far, Yaz found herself at a loss for what to do. 

The Doctor helped by kicking off her boots and fumbling with her braces. _Right. Clothes._

Yaz laughed fondly as the Doctor got completely caught up in the elastic. 

“Hang on, hang on. Here, let me help. How do you normally get in and out of these?” Yaz laughed, easing the straps off within seconds. She resisted the urge to pinch herself.

“I pretty much always wear them,” the Doctor replied. 

“In that case, you definitely need to get out of those clothes,” Yaz commented, trying to keep her gaze respectful as she guided the Doctor’s shirts over her head. Her skin was so pale and Yaz let her hands hover over it, surprised to feel that the Doctor radiated barely any heat. She, on the other hand, was starting to sweat at the situation she’d found herself in. 

The Doctor braced herself on Yaz’s shoulder as her companion helped ease her trousers off, hand brushing against her underwear only briefly but long enough to make her stumble. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Yaz muttered, cheeks warm. “I just...this isn’t quite how I expected this day to end.”

“Me neither,” the Doctor admitted, with a grin. “But isn’t it much, much better than you thought?”

Yaz nodded, now face to face with a half-naked Doctor. 

“Of all the things that I’ve learned today, all the things I’ve heard and seen and done...this is the only way it could have ended.”

Yaz frowned. It was clear the Doctor had been through...something. But now wasn’t quite the time to discuss what. Ryan had mentioned seeing the Master and Yaz’s skin had crawled at the thought. She was so certain they’d seen the last of him but if the plan had succeeded, and Ko Sharmus had detonated the device, then perhaps they had. All that mattered was that the Doctor was still with her. 

However, it was plainly obvious that the Doctor was in need of some rest. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and Yaz realised she’d started to stare, completely taken in by the Doctor’s form. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll get you something, hang on.”

Yaz found some pyjamas quickly, an old pair that were warm and that she loved to wear on cold nights alone. 

She guided the Doctor into them, keeping her touch light. They had time to explore more carnal desires later. The Doctor didn’t mutter a word as Yaz helped her into bed, from which Yaz could assume that her assessment of her exhaustion was entirely correct.

She turned to get changed and the Doctor finally spoke. 

“You’ll stay?”

Her voice was small and she looked tiny in the duvet, wrapped up snugly. 

“Of course,” Yaz agreed. She hadn’t even considered any other possibilities. Today was becoming more and more like a dream, she thought, rummaging for another pair of pyjamas and changing quickly. She could feel the Doctor’s gaze on her as she changed but she didn’t feel self-conscious, as she thought she might; she felt secure and safe and suddenly very, very tired. Sharing a bed with the Doctor was the most appealing thing she could think of. 

“Budge up,” she murmured, only half-joking as she slid in. The sheets were still cool and she shivered slightly, rubbing her legs together to generate some heat. 

“Are you warm enough?” she asked. The Doctor shrugged. 

“I think so. Don’t really get warm.”

“Do you mind if I…”

Yaz gestured for the Doctor to roll over and the Doctor’s half-asked question was answered as she felt Yaz mould herself to her back. 

“Oh. Ohh. That’s much better, Yaz. Five points for you.”

“Doctor, we’re not using points in bed.” It took a moment for the double entendre to sink in and when it did, Yaz was very glad the Doctor was facing the opposite direction.

But when she felt the Doctor laugh in her arms, she revelled in the sensation. She could see the freckles on her cheek in the dim light, the shell of her ear. Ribs moved under her hand and Yaz memorised the sensation. 

They were quiet for a long time after that, simply soaking up the comfort of the embrace, but Yaz could tell the Doctor was still awake. So she asked something that had been bothering her for hours.

“Why did you tell me to let you go?” 

The Doctor didn’t reply for a moment and Yaz wondered if she’d been wrong, and that the Doctor was actually asleep. But when she lifted her head slightly, she could see her eyelashes move as she blinked, so Yaz waited. She regretted asking, but now the words were out and it was too late to take them back. She supposed they might need to start having these kinds of conversations before too long. 

“If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have been able to do it,” the Doctor admitted. “To stay behind and do what needed to be done. If I'd admitted what I felt that would have made it an impossible choice. Sometimes, it’s better not to say anything.”

Yaz could feel her heart racing a mile a minute.

“And now?” she asked, hearing the tremble in her voice. 

The Doctor turned then, bringing their faces so close together that Yaz held her breath. A pause and then her eyes drifted shut as she kissed Yaz, so softly that Yaz thought she was dreaming.

“Now, I'm so glad you're here.” The Doctor’s voice was quiet but she may as well have shouted the words from the rooftops for the impact they had on Yasmin Khan. 

“You don't need to do this alone,” she responded with conviction. She never wanted to leave the Doctor’s side again. 

The Doctor shook her head. 

“But I do, sometimes.”

Yaz sighed softly, knowing she was right. But she needed the Doctor to open up a bit. To let her in. 

“Sometimes, yes. But for other things...I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.”

The Doctor nodded, eyes sliding closed. Then, she was out like a light, her breathing slowing and deepening and Yaz was awed. The Doctor had fallen asleep just like that, facing her, leaving herself vulnerable. It was a sight to behold and Yaz resisted the urge to trace her features, content to commit them to memory using her eyes alone. 

It didn’t take long for the nightmares to begin, though, and Yaz felt the Doctor start to shift. 

“Shh. It’s ok,” she murmured, brushing some of the hair from the Doctor’s face. Her eyes moved rapidly as she dreamed and Yaz couldn’t even begin to imagine what she was dreaming of. She murmured nonsense, quiet words to try and push the nightmares away, and was relieved when they started to work, the deep frown in the Doctor’s brow easing. Yaz felt herself start to doze, the adrenaline well and truly gone and the soporific warmth of their shared body heat pulling her under. She went willingly, but not before she made the Doctor one last promise.

“Sleep, Doctor. Sleep, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
